Lo sé
by Anitaa.- xD
Summary: la noche me cubre...veo la lluvia caer en mi ventana... cada una es un "te amo· que siento hacia ti... Solo se amor, que algun dia estaremos juntos... no me preguntes xq... solo lo sé
1. Chapter 1

"**Lo sé"**

By Anita

La noche me cubre, alejándome de las pesadillas, envolviéndome en una gruesa manta sobre mis pieles…aguantando cada segundo más a mi lado, acariciándome con su fría brisa, soñando con volver a verte, imaginando que serás mío, con las estrellas de la noche como testigo de este amor prohibido.

Ganándonos cada día mas el infierno, pero el paraíso por estar a tu lado, siempre a tu lado… tu y yo… y nadie más que nosotros dos

Veo la lluvia caer en mi ventana, reflejando mis lagrimas, cada una de ellas significa un "te amo" que siento hacia ti, cada relámpago un "vuelve pronto" y la luz de la luna es mi esperanza de que cruzés esa bendita puerta y me hagas tuyo hasta el amanecer

Y será, será el día más feliz de mi vida desde que te fuiste.

No sé si volverás algún día… pero…

Siempre estaré en mi cama, desnudo bajo las mantas, esperándote, si amor mío, esperando a que me hagas tuyo otra vez, a que me toques como lo haces solamente tú, a que me beses como nadie y a que me hagas el amor mil veces, viendo la lluvia caer, con el reflejo de la luna, iluminando nuestros cuerpos, nuestras caras, nuestros ojos, nuestros labios, esos que recorrieron cada parte de nuestros desnudos y transpirados cuerpos.

Solo, solo se amor, que algún día estaremos juntos otra vez, no importa en esta vida, o en la siguiente… estaremos juntos pase lo que pase… lo sé amor, no me preguntes porque… solo lo sé…

_Notas de la autora: Ya sé que es bastante cortito, pero, es profundo, jaja… lo hice ayer a las 2 de la mañana… me desperté con millones de palabras en la cabeza, y empecé a escribir en mi cuaderno todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza… y así se creó esto!_

_No sé si lo sigo… ya tengo bastantes más ideas… pero… si ustedes quieren_

_No cuesta nada dejar un comentariooo! Por favor!_


	2. ¿Tom? o ¿Bill?

Lo sé

Capitulo 2

Como explicar este dolor que siento?

Ese dolor que hace apenas dos meses… no era más que felicidad?

Ese dolor que me hace llorar por las noches

Me hace ilusionar… que cruzaras esa puerta…

No, no se puede describir… quizás me entienden, quizás no

A ver… nunca le sacaron lo más preciado del mundo?

Es…já…es como si le sacaran un dulce a un niño

Es justo, si no se lo merecen…. Pero si se lo merecen?

A ese punto quiero llegar… YO ME LO MERESCO JODER!!... no le hice nada a nadie

No moleste a nadie…

No hable mal de nadie…

Desde que estaba con el… solo era él y yo…

Y no era que no me importaban los demás…. Claro que me importaban!

Solo que… ellos no me aceptaban… no NOS aceptaban

Pasamos de ser "normales" a "enfermos"… no entiendo todavía el porqué…

El amor no es algo que queremos sentir… El amor es algo que sentimos sin querer…

Y fue así… que un día llego ese… ese maldito hombre a llevarse a mi hermano gemelo… me lo sacaron de mis brazos, de mis noches…. Y no sé donde se encuentra… y cuando quise recuperarlo….era demasiado tarde….

…

Y es así… no hay otra cosa por decir…

Ya me lo sacaron… que se le puede hacer??

Y lo sé…

Porque mi corazón lo siente…

…Siente que no volverá jamás…

.Fin capitulo 2.

Quieren más?? Solo dejen MUCHOS comentarios y les daré un regalito!!! =D

Las quiero!!! gracias por seguirme


	3. Bill

Lo sé

Capitulo 3

Por qué la vida es así? No… no le encuentro sentido, no hay motivos para seguir viviendo… ya lo sé Tomi, lo sé… te esperare, como te he prometido… yo cumplo mis palabras, no como vos… egoísta, me dejaste solo, solo en esta absurda vida…

…

Te necesito Tomi…te necesito mucho… no encuentro razón para sonreír cada día, y te digo, que desde que te fuiste… mama… nuestra…"mama" esta… como es esa palabra?... hem… ha!... esa… "FELIZ", si amor… feliz porque "estabas enfermo" oh DIOS MIO! ELLA ES LA QUE ESTA ENFERMA…no nos entiende…porque nos hizo esto Tomi?

Que habrá pasado con lo nuestro? Que paso contigo? Que paso con nuestra… conexión? Dios, Tomi, todavía no puedo creerlo…

No sabes cuanto te amo, no sabes cuanto te necesito aquí conmigo… a mi lado

Me acuerdo que me dijiste que te pidiera cualquier cosa, ya sea la luna, vos me la bajarías, solo para mi…pero te acuerdas que te pedi?... TU AMOR ETERNO…un amor que se pueda guardar en el corazón con llave, un amor que sea para siempre…

Y tu me lo diste Tomi… tu me diste AMOR… pero… era ETERNO… y a eso no me lo diste… solo duro unos pocos años…te fuiste dejándome tirado… tirado como un perro muerto…

Y te juro que no te perdone en aquel momento, esos 2 años, te odie…te odie con toda mi alma…pero sabes que Tomi?... te perdono… porque me he dado cuenta que yo sin ti… no soy nadie… no puedo atreverme a hacer las cosas que antes hacia con vos… he caído Tomi, en lo mas bajo… estoy indefenso…

Y lo único que te pido ahora, como recompensa de lo que me has hecho… es que vuelvas… que vuelvas a mis brazos, a mis noches…

Te prometo Tomi, que cuando vuelvas vamos a irnos lejos, chau familia, chau "amigos"… chau… a todos…

Y vamos a empezar una nueva vida quieres?

No le hare caso a estúpido corazón, por que yo se que volveras…pero hay algo que mi "estúpido corazón" tiene razón…

Y ES EL AMOR QUE SIENTO HACIA A VOS…

Fin capitulo 3


	4. Perdon

Lo se

Capitulo 4

Quiero gritarle a este mundo que te quiero…que te quiero y que sin ti me estoy muriendo…quiero decirle a cualquiera que muero, me muero porque siento que no existe el verdadero amor eterno. Solo son dos palabras que para uno es un sentimiento. Vos podrías ser la flor, yo podría ser la luz y abrazarte cada día amor darte vida, ser tu sol. Yo podría esperar, vos podrías ser el mar y abrazarme cada día amor…ser los dos la inmensidad. Déjame congelar este momento que sellaré tu alma con un beso y te daré en su sabor el sentimiento que hay en mí de ser parte de tu ser y el refugio de tu piel.

En tus ojos soñaré a tu boca iré a rezar y en las aguas de tu espíritu mi canción se dormirá. Sabe Dios que me entregó un milagro con tu amor soy un hombre que no morirá porque viviré en tu corazón

Quiero ser la luz que te despierta en las mañanas, el agua para ser imprescindible en vos, quiero ser un sol, para calentarte en las mañanas de invierno y una suave brisa para refrescarte en verano…

Simplemente quiero que sientas que me necesitas, que te hago falta, como tú me haces falta a mi…

Quiero que grites mi nombre cuando me estés haciendo tuyo, quiero ser yo el que ocupe tus pensamientos.

No puedo dormir pensando, tus besos, tus caricias…son cosas que nunca dejare de soñar…sueños que siempre estarán en mi…Sabes Tomi? MATARIA, por volver a besarte… no importa donde, solo imaginarme sentir tus labios en mi piel me hace sentir escalofríos… porque no cualquiera besa como tu… no sabes lo mucho que lo deseo, es decir, que te deseo… ai Dios… porque me hiciste hermano de Tom? Si sabes que no puedo "no amarlo"… una LOCURA se convirtió en una ADCCION…

Me encantaría enredar mis manos en tus preciosas rastas… joder! Estoy loco por ti!... me gustaste desde que nacimos, te ame desde que estuvimos en el vientre de nuestra madre… porque? No lo sé… o quizás, será lo tan dulce que eres, tus ojos avellanas?, tus labios carnosos? No lo sé… pero, realmente se algo… y lo sé muy bien, y ES QUE TE AMO!!! Y nunca dejare de hacerlo… Lo se Tomy… lo sé… porque desde que te fuiste… te he amado más que nunca… no te valore… no te ame como tú lo hacías conmigo…. Y ahora me doy cuenta… te pido perdón, perdón por haberte defraudado, porque en el momento en el que te llevaron, yo no hice nada… perdón por no amarte así como tu… en fin… perdón por todo!

…ya es demasiado tarde no?...

…perdón…


	5. Canciones que hablan por mi

Lo sé

Capitulo 5

Son tantas noches

en que yo me la paso

pensando donde estas

y si regresaras

pero sabes que yo

aquí estoy para ti

donde quiera que estés

esta canción es para ti

te amo tanto

te amo tanto

amor

y por nada en este

mundo me alejo yo de ti

te amo tanto

te amo tanto

y por nada en este mundo me alejo yo de ti

Vuelve

que yo te quiero besar

Vuelve

ven que te quiero abrasar

regálame un instante

quiero volver a soñar

viendo esos ojitos

que me asen suspirar

tu eres el dueño de mi

sueño y fantasía

eres el lucero

que ilumina mi vida

eres la inspiración de

toda esta poesía

y sin tu yo no podría cantar

te amo tanto

te amo tanto

y por nada en este

mundo me alejo yo de ti

te amo tanto

te amo tanto

y por nada en este mundo me alejo yo de ti

nadie como tu

me hace soñar

me iluminas mi vida

quiero que vuelvas a mi

a protegerme a mi

En tus brazos

me sueño

solo en ti

te amo tanto

te amo tanto

y por nada en este

mundo me alejo yo de ti

te amo tanto

te amo tanto

y por nada en ese mundo me alejo yo de ti

te extraño tanto bebe en donde estés esta canción es para ti…


End file.
